What they see in Sirius
by LovingthesuninSA
Summary: James really doesn't get what they see in Sirius. At all. Nope. J/S fluff.


**Ahhhh ~ All the OTP feels ! **

* * *

James really didn't get what everyone saw in Sirius. Well. He kinda did, but…

He voiced his thoughts to Remus, who was sitting next to him, trying to read.

"Why does everyone like Sirius?!" James exclaimed. Remus looked up, groaning on the inside. "What are you talking about, James?"

"Look!" James pointed an accusing finger at his best friend, who was sitting across the room playing the guitar (because of course he played the GUITAR), while a gaggle of girls fawned over him and he laughingly discussed Quidditch with Frank Longbottom.

Remus couldn't see anything unusual about the scene, except perhaps that James wasn't also there, fooling around with Sirius. Then again, the young werewolf mused, James wasn't in a great mood these days. He had fallen ill after their last Quidditch game, gotten detention twice in one day, been turned down repeatedly by Lily Evans, and had tripped down the stairs and bruised his knees on the way to the Common Room. It was this is mind that he sighed and turned towards his pouting friend.

"What's wrong with that?" Remus asked. James scoffed loudly. "Everyone loves Sirius!" He exclaimed loudly, as if it was obvious. "Not the Slytherins." Remus remarked dryly.

"No one cares what they think!" James said scornfully. "He's always got some girl after him, and he's always with someone, and he's always the center of the show, he's the most popular in our year, and-"

Remus interrupted incredulously: "James! That's exactly your case! You're just as popular as he is, if not more!" James, however, was not in the mood to agree. "No! I'm not!" Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where is Sirius better than you are?"

James opened his mouth several times, about to say something, then closed it again. "See?" Remus asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. James huffed and was just about to admit defeat when suddenly, a high-pitched giggle emanated from one of Sirius' admirers.

James let out a triumphant "HA!". Remus looked at him quizzically. "Girls! Sirius always has a girlfriend! He's the most wanted guy in our year! In like fourth year the seventh year chicks were already after him, whereas I haven't had a date in _months_!" James exclaimed, sounding hurt in a childish way.

Remus groaned. "James, maybe if you didn't hanker after Lily the whole time-" "Screw Lily! Even when I wasn't out for her, Sirius always was more popular with the chicks! And with some guys as well, it's true..."James trailed off somewhat awkwardly.

Remus tried to interject, but James was on a roll. "What is it?! What is it that makes him so-Ugh!"

James started to stare at Sirius with a dead serious gaze. "I mean, he's good-looking, yeah, but I mean, so am I!"

Remus gave up right there. He put his head back in his book, letting the messy haired boy mumble to himself.

James glanced at Sirius. What was attractive about Padfoot? Hm…

He guessed Sirius had nice hair… It was hanging casually, gleaming in the firelight. It was smooth and soft, but had enough rebellious curls to make sure it reflected Sirius' lively self. Yeah, James though, he could see why Sirius' hair might be nice. It would probably felt fluffy too. From a purely scientific point of view, that was, because James himself couldn't care less about Sirius' hair, of course.

Shaking it off, James continued staring at his friend. Sirius had nice features too. His face had a sort of casual aristocratic look to it, permanently confident, too. Sirius was definitely handsome. From a scientific point of view.

Maybe Sirius' eyes were the main thing. They were like a book with lots and lots of stories, some easy to read, and others not. They would darken to the point of inkiness and lighten until they looked like they were sparkling.

James loved turning around and finding those eyes gleaming with mischief when they were up to no good. He knew at those moments that his eyes probably reflected Padfoot's ones, and that always reminded him of how alike they were.

Sirius' eyes were very nice, yes, James had to admit. Nicer than most, perhaps than all the eyes he had ever seen. Not that he ever thought about that, Sirius was just his best friend. He just so happened to be his best friend with very nice eyes.

James flushed slightly, then concentrated on somewhere else. Sirius was telling some kind of story, his lips moving in chorus with his wand, as the Gryffindors near him cracked a smile. He had nice lips, too. Kind of chapped, but-Nope! Change focus!

James was _not_ going to start musing about Sirius, aka HIS BEST FRIEND's lips and how kissable or something they were, thank you very much now get out.

He tried to listen to the story, but over the roar of the crowded room, he could only hear his voice in waves. Sirius had a nice voice, too. It was lively and expressive. It was a particular sound, one James was very used to. It sounded like…like…James could think of no other way to describe it. It sounded like _Sirius_.

James' mind wandered away from Sirius' looks and onto Sirius himself. James had to admit that he was one of the awesomest people he knew. Maybe the awesomest.

So he found himself thinking about Sirius.

Smart Sirius, sharp Sirius, sarky Sirius, sassy Sirius. Witty, sarcastic, reckless, brave, loyal, fantastic Sirius. Mischievous, amazing Sirius. His partner in crime, his best friend, his brother, his Padfoot. Padfoot and Prongs, James and Sirius. The eternal duo, the two in one. James' last part of the puzzle. Wait…HIS part of the puzzle? HIS Padfoot?

Remus was jolted out of his readings by James letting out a peculiar mix between a shriek and a groan. "Prongs?" he asked, looking nervously at the shade of white James had became.

James, ignoring the fact that Remus hadn't been hearing the mental dilemma he had having, turned towards him. "I've fallen hard, haven't I?" And Remus, catching on, simply rolled his eyes and nodded. "Merlin, it took you enough time to figure that out." James flushed scarlet.

Remus caught Sirius' eyes and flashed him a discreet thumbs up. Sirius would get it.

He heard James inhale sharply as Sirius stood up, shook himself free of his admirers and headed their way.

They were so OBVIOUS, for Godric's sake. It was a wonder no one else had gotten it before Sirius and James themselves.

As he heard Sirius salute them both, he stood up and left before he interrupted something.

Well, he thought to himself, at least now James knows what everyone sees in Sirius.

And with that, he headed to the dorms.

* * *

**J/S. I ship it.**

**Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
